


"Make me, Smith"

by Emmatron3000



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Bit short, F/M, Fluff, One Off, dialogue prompted from tumblr, my first fluff, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatron3000/pseuds/Emmatron3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a dialogue prompt sent to me on my tumblr in my inbox.</p><p>If you want me to write some Yogs fic, send me a message with pairings/prompts either here, or on my tumblr<br/>http://the-fandoms-of-earth.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote>





	"Make me, Smith"

“Make me, Smith.” Nano growled through her teeth, as she stood opposite the ginger man, as she slightly leans forward.

“Oh I wish you said that more often.” He growled back, a teasing look in his eyes, showing the side of him that is rarely seen.

Nano leaned even closer to Smith, her fingers clenching tightly in anticipation. It would be a wait as to who broke first.

Unsurprisingly, it was Smith.

He jumped forwards at Nano, almost taking her by surprise. She screeched and a grin spread across her face as she span away and sprinted toward the tree line. Smith pushed his legs to take him further, and soon he was catching to her heels.

They broke into the forest and were soon weaving and leaping around the trees. Nano’s hair whipped around her face in the wind, only being forced away by the heavy, breath filled excited laughter breaking past her lips. Her purple-tinted eyes flickered from side to side, tree to tree. A flash of out-of-place green and orange appeared on her right, and panic overcame her mind, blurring the clarity and surety of her steps. Nano felt her toe catch a stump, and the floor came closer and closer to her face.

Inches away from the ground, she felt her body come to a halt, as strong arms wrapped across her waist and chest. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart beat through her chest.

“I’ve got you.” Smith breathed into Nano’s hair as he clutched her to his chest. Nano clung to his arms and closed her eyes in his protective cage. Smith lowered Nano to the floor, and turned her onto his back so she was looking into his face. He pecked a quick kiss on her nose, and moved over her face, her eyes wide and kitten-like, seeing the softer side of the usually loud and brash man. Nano moved her lips to meet Smith’s, showing her trust and care for him. Smith pulled Nano’s back closer to his chest, forcing her to curl into him. Nano wound her arms around Smith’s back, keeping them together. 

Eventually they broke apart, and lay next to each other in the darkening forest. Their hands were together, fingers entwined, for what felt like an eternity. As stars began to show, and the moon shone through some leaves, they both reluctantly stood and began to walk back to the main villages, where they would have to resume normality. 

One final glance between the two before they split, to go back to Lalna, Ross or Trott.

“See you around, Nano.” Smith called quietly, just for her to hear.

“Make me, Smith.” She called back, smiling to herself, already waiting for the next evening.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dialogue prompt sent to me on my tumblr in my inbox.
> 
> If you want me to write some Yogs fic, send me a message with pairings/prompts either here, or on my tumblr  
> http://the-fandoms-of-earth.tumblr.com/


End file.
